In recent years, computers become very popular, and their benefits are enjoyed by many people. To meet the greater demand of providing portability for huge amount of computer data, many types of external hard disks have been developed and made available on the market. Most of them adopt hot-plug technique. Hot-plug means that the peripheral devices of the computer can be plugged or unplugged without turning off power supply and also without causing burn-out of the host or the peripheral devices, and new devices can be instantly detected and employed to offer greater usability.
For instance, R.O.C. patent No. M300318 discloses a computer casing with an external SATA hard disk interface. The computer casing has a SATA interface hard disk connector at a desired location to establish electric connection between a hard disk and a computer. The hard disk is located outside the computer casing and connected to the SATA interface hard disk connector through a transmission line. The hard disk is not held or supported by any means, hence is prone to be impacted or dropped, or inadvertently drawn and disconnected with the computer casing, and results in data loss.
R.O.C. patent No. M370277 also discloses a host casing equipped with a hard disk hot-plug apparatus. The casing has an orifice formed on a front panel, upper cover or any side panel. A hard disk coupling box is provided and held in the orifice. The hard disk coupling box has an opening corresponding to the orifice, and a hot-plug connector is provided thereon. The hot-plug connector is coupled with a power cord and a SATA cable connecting to a motherboard. By inserting the hard disk into the hard disk coupling box, the hard disk can be connected to the computer through the hot-plug connector, and is also securely held in the hard disk coupling box.
In R.O.C. patent No. M370277, the hard disk coupling box is held inside the casing, and the orifice formed on the side panel of the casing aims to receive the hard disk. When in use, the hard disk is inserted into the interior of the casing. Such an approach interferes with the existing electronic devices in the casing. Positioning of the electronic devices becomes a big concern. The hard disk coupling box also occupies a great portion of the interior space of the casing and causes internal space constraint of the casing.